LED lamps have been widely used in various areas for public, commercial, and indoor lighting. LED lighting may provide advantages such as energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid state lighting, and long operational lifetime.
Conventional LED lamps may have lamp-head structures generally-designed same as for incandescent lamps, energy saving lamps, and other conventional lamps. Presumably, LED lamps may be used to directly replace other conventional lamps by an easy installation without changing original structures of other conventional lamp systems.
However, when other lamps are replaced by LED lamps, the dimming feature of the LED lamps may not be applied. This is because those lamps may not include any dimmers to implement the dimming feature. Adding a dimmer in the lighting systems can increase the cost and require additional and complicated installation.